The Death Cure
by WolfDoom
Summary: Alibaba is close to death, Morigana having lost her memories and Alibaba is the only person she know's was her friend, and a new mysterious girl who claims she can heal Alibaba...This is a AliMor story. OuO


Hello! This is one of my first fan-fics (but I do have experience writing stories) also Magi does not belong to me and some characters are made up and take no part in the actual anime. Hope you like it ^.^

* * *

Everything was quite, still. Everything black. There was nothing. _What the…Where am I? _I looked around but my surroundings did not change, and somehow I was just…Floating. I tried to yell out, but no voice came out. I tried again, but it was again to no avail. I clenched my fists, and a dreaded thought popped into my head: would I be stuck here forever? I quickly tried to shake it out, surly it's to early to give up. But as I just was there, the minutes seemed to stretch into hours. And my hope shrank. _Damn! What is this place?_ And I tried to remember, to think back into my memories. But my eyes widened as I couldn't remember any. I tried to think a bit more, but not a single scrap of memory came up. It was strange though, I could remember learning reading, writing, houses, nature, everything. But no faces. Nothing of my actually past. I couldn't remember the faces of my parents, my friends, teachers, no one. Absolutely no one. I punched into the air in frustration. My arm hitting nothing.

Then I saw a light, it was coming from above. I quickly looked up and covered my eyes. I squinted and started to see someone emerging from the light. They let out their hand.

''Who are you?!" I yelled, for some reason my voice worked now. But that someone didn't reply, but I could hear something. Some sort of static voice. Like she was trying to communicate but something was blocking her voice. And with each passing moment, I could tell she was getting more urgent, but I still couldn't see how she was, the light still blinding.

''Who are you?!'' I yelled again. ''What is this place?!'' But all I could hear was static. And I noticed that the light was getting smaller, I looked around. Doing something is better than doing nothing. I gulped and took her hand, hoping this wasn't some sort of trap.

* * *

I squeezed Alibaba's hand as I felt it getting colder. I looked at his face, his skin so pale. I felt so helpless, it was unbearable. Here, my best friend is dying and I can't do anything to help.

''Come one, Alibaba-san! Please! Wake up!'' I yelled, my voice more urgent with every word. But nothing I said did anything. My vision blurred, and I felt wet tears slide down my cheeks. But I didn't wipe them away, I just kept looking, hoping. I looked around, hoping for someone, or something, that'll be able to help. Even if it would help for a bit, I just wanted to see him smile again, to hear his words. And at this rate. I will never ever get to see even his face. I hunched down, finally giving in to crying, my magenta hair slid of my shoulders.

I could fight so strongly and protect those who are dear to me, but it's worthless now. I can't even help Alibaba. I looked at my house hold item. The ones that were once shackles, shackles that Alibaba broke, and helped me become free. And for some reason, I hoped so much that it would help heal. Just this once, I didn't care if it would cost me part of my life. If I don't do anything soon he's going to die!

''Please…Someone…Help'' I muttered weakly. And then, I heard the crunching of leaves and grass behind me. I swiveled my head, and there I saw a young girl. She had a terrified look in her eyes, and stepped back when she realized I was looking at her. She turned around and started to run, I quickly reached out, trying to reach her. But my body was too weak. But then she stopped in her tracks, and I could see her fists clench.

''Hey…'' She whispered so lightly I could badly hear it. Her voice so gentle and kind. ''You want to…Help your friend, right?'' And she turned around to face me, a gentle smile on her face. I nodded. She walked back towards us and kneeled down next to me. She took a deep breath.

''How did this happen?'' She asked me. And on that exact moment I was about to speak and tell her everything. But no words came out._What the… Why can't I remember what happened? Why_ is_ Alibaba like this? _The girl seemed read my thoughts. And held out her hand, motioning me to take it. And I did. I will do anything I could to help Alibaba. And once my hand came into contact with the girl, I felt a sharp pain in my heart, then all faded to black.


End file.
